<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by ZeroTheBlackWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550682">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheBlackWolf/pseuds/ZeroTheBlackWolf'>ZeroTheBlackWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyn's Unending Journey [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Viera (Final Fantasy), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroTheBlackWolf/pseuds/ZeroTheBlackWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the far east will bring the past to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyn's Unending Journey [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah this aether. I've not felt this presence in a long time. The Blackwolf is coming home." </p><p>I've been staring at the ceiling for a what feels like a hour now. Unable to sleep. <br/>Being back in Kugane just feels strange. I thought to myself as I got out of bed. Having given up on the idea of sleeping. <br/>I looked back at the bed after I got dressed To see Leah still sleeping soundly.<br/>I smiled and left the room. There was something I wanted to confirm.</p><p>As I went out into the empty lobby of the inn something felt off. <br/>It’s unusually quiet I thought to myself as I went for the door.<br/>“You look well my dear.” Said a voice from behind.<br/>My blood ran cold as I turned around and saw a silver haired Viera sitting on the bench.<br/>“Greywolf.” I said.<br/>“Oh come on now there is no need to call your Aunt by that name.” The Viera replied.<br/>“I had I feeling that I was being watched from the very moment I stepped of that ship. But I never expected it to be you Aunt Yuko.” I said.<br/>"Who else? Not only did I want to be able to see you my dear niece again. But also I wanted to be the one to tell you that you are welcome home." She said as she walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek. <br/>I did not know what to say. <br/>If it would have been anyone else who would have said something similar. I would disregard it as a trap. <br/>But Yuko would not lure me into a trap. Or would she? <br/>"Welcome home?" I finally said looking very confused. <br/>"Well I have to clarify that this does not mean that you are being reinstated or the end of your exile." She said <br/>“Then what?”<br/>“It’s the Chieftain that wants to talk to you regarding of what happened in Eorzea with the Bloodwolf.” Yuko replied.<br/>“So you know about that?” I said.<br/>“Yes we were there. And the plan was to come to Eorzea to get you to come home. But to our surprise you came to Kugane on your own.” She continued.<br/>“So you think that I would actually agree to this?” I asked.<br/>“Well no, and for me that would have been fine. Cause I would like for your return to be on your own terms. However there are people within the Tribe that would not grant you the choice to reject this offer” She replied.<br/>“So I have no choice in the matter then?” I said.<br/>“Sadly no.” She said. <br/>"Can't imagine that my mother is to happy about this." I said. <br/>Yuko facial expression changed into a disappointed frown. That she usually had when I bought up my mother views on me. As she said. <br/>"She definitely have shown resistance to this. But the Chieftain have been surprisingly stubborn in this. And your mother has not been so happy about the death of Bloodwolf." <br/>"I can imagine." I replied. <br/>"But anyway a boat is waiting for you by the dock . And you are also welcome ms Moonseeker." Yuko said and turned around towards Leah who was hiding in the doorway. <br/>"You should perhaps tell your other friends that you are going as well. So see you by the boat. " Yuko said as she left.<br/>“Lyn?” Leah said as she walked up to me.<br/>“Are you alright?” She asked.<br/>“A bit shaken that’s all” I replied and smiled back at her. trying to hide my concern<br/>“So what are you going to do now?” Leah asked.<br/>“What other option do I have the to go.” I replied.<br/>“You are not going alone.” She said.<br/>“Oh no you are not.” I started but stopped when I noticed the look in Leah’s eyes.<br/>I gave of a small laugh and shock my head as I said.<br/>“I should know better than to try to convince you.”<br/>Leah’s face turned into a big grin.<br/>I laughed again and said.<br/>“Let’s go then.”<br/>“Should we not tell the others?” Leah asked.<br/>“We can check if Tataru is still at the Bazaar if not then we can leave a message there.” I replied as we left the inn.</p><p>We went out on to the mostly empty streets of Kugane. <br/>It was not hard to notice that shadows were following us. <br/>So I moved us onto a empty side street.<br/>“What is it?” Leah asked.<br/>I did not reply I instead said.<br/>"The two of you can come out of hiding now." <br/>“So you have kept some of your skills at least” Said a masked Viera appearing behind me.<br/>“It seems like the reports were accurate. A normal Samurai would not have noticed us.” Said another one appearing in front of me.<br/>“Had a feeling it would be the two of you Hari and Hara.” I replied.<br/>“You have some nerve showing up here again” Hari the one behind me said.<br/>“I have no plan to go against the Tribe at the moment and I’ve agreed to what the Greywolf have told me. So I see no need to shadow me.” I said.<br/>“True. But you have been in Eorzea for quite some time. So you can not blame us for being cautious when you suddenly appeared here again.” Hara the one in front of me said.<br/>“So what is your plan now when you have been discovered?” I asked as an eerie silence fell over the street.<br/>Suddenly a kunai knife came flying towards me. Leah quickly blocked it with a magic barrier, just as I had to parry a attack from Hara with my sword. And I also noticed Hari launching towards me as well, I quickly summoned one of my daggers and parried her attack just in time.<br/>“Not bad.” Hari said.<br/>“To be expected from our former Commander.” Hara said.<br/>I was going to reply to their comments but was interrupted by a voice.<br/>“Enough!”<br/>The two twins suddenly jumped back a bit and I look up a the roof where the voice had come from.<br/>I could hardly believe my eyes, when I saw who was standing there.<br/>“Snow.” Was all I was able to say.<br/>“We were not here to fight what were the two of you thinking?” Mizuki Snow-wolf said as she jumped down.<br/>“We are sorry my Lady.” the two twins said.<br/>“It's good to see you again Lyn.” Mizuki said and shifted the focus to me and smiled.<br/>I did not know what to say or do. Was this just a trick to catch me off guard or what.<br/>“I guess some things never change.” She said with a small laugh.<br/>“Why are the three of you here? It’s not like the Tribe to send people who has a connection to the target.” I finally said.<br/>“Well normally yes. But in this case Greywolf wanted to be sure that you got on that boat.” Snow replied.<br/>“I see.”<br/>“Yes It is important that you meet the Chieftain to speak regarding the incident with the Bloodwolf in Eorzea.” Mizuki continued.<br/>“So you know about that as well.” I said.<br/>“Yes, I was there. And also the plan was originally to get in contact with you there. But then you showed up here. Which made things a lot easier for us.” She said.<br/>“I see.” I said. Again not knowing what to do. This was most likely their plan.<br/>They knew that this would leave me conflicted.<br/>“ The boat is waiting for you by the dock. You are also of course free to tell your companions like Ms Moonseeker here, that you are going.” She continued and smiled towards Leah<br/>“Very well meet you by the boat then.” I replied and the three Viera nodded and disappeared into the shadows again.<br/>I had not seen Mizuki since before I was branded a traitor. What is this game they are playing on me? <br/>"Lyn?" Leah interrupted my thoughts again. <br/>I looked up at her and said as I started walking. <br/>"Come let's go." </p><p>Leah stood still and looked at Lyn for a short moment before she followed her. Things that the Bloodwolf had said and Lyn's reaction went through her mind. </p><p>We meet Tataru just as she was leaving the Bazaar. It was not easy to convince her that we had to go alone, but eventually she agreed to tell the other. <br/>“Just be careful you two.” Tataru said as we left for the dock. </p><p>We were met by a servant of the Chieftain. <br/>"Lady Blackwolf, Ms Moonseeker. Lady Greywolf told me to expect you. " The Servant said and made a motion to the boat. <br/>I nodded in reply as we boarded the boat. <br/>"Why do you call her Lady Blackwolf?" Leah asked the servant as we got on the boat. <br/>"Because it is still her name, as a Wolf carries their name until they die. So it would be impolite to call her something else." The Servant replied. <br/>"But she is a exile?" Leah continued. <br/>"Wolves are normally not exiled for a crime." I replied. <br/>"What normally happens to Wolves then?" She said. <br/>"We are executed." I simply replied. <br/>"Why?" <br/>"We are to valuable and to dangerous to the tribe. So they feel like they can not risk our skills falling into the wrong hands." I continued. <br/>“That being said it is also rare for a Wolf to fall into such a situation in the first place.” Yuko said as she came on to the boat.<br/>“As seen in the most recent history only two have been convicted. With one of them being falsely accused.” She continued as she signaled to the servant to get the boat moving.<br/>“What about the other three?” I asked.<br/>“I sent them on ahead. They fulfilled their part of the mission so no need for them to stay around.” She said as she sat down.<br/>“I see.” I replied.<br/>“But come now why don’t you join me just like the old times.” Yuko said as she took out her kiseru pipe.<br/>I nodded reluctantly as I sat down opposite to her and took out my own kiseru.</p><p>Meanwhile.<br/>“I can hardly believe you two some times. To charge in like that.” Mizuki Said.<br/>“We only do what we have been told to do.” Hara replied.<br/>“You know where our loyalty lies in the end.” Hari replied.<br/>“Yes that is true.” Mizuki said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah here we are.” Yuko broke the silence as we passed through a deep mist and arrived by a beach next to a large forest.<br/>
"I never thought that I would ever see this place again." I said as I stepped onto the beach.<br/>
"Welcome home." Yuko said with a smile as she and the servant started walking toward the woods.<br/>
Suddenly I felt Leah grabbing my hand as I finally started walking. </p><p>Walking through the forest reminds me of when I used to spend a lot of time out here. Be it for training, exploring or secret dates. Those were some good times.<br/>
But my thoughts were interrupted when I felt Leah's grip tighten.<br/>
"What's wrong? " I asked and looked at her.<br/>
"I don't know how to put it. But it feels like we are being watched." She replied looking worried around.<br/>
I looked back up and looking carefully you could see them hiding in the shadows.<br/>
"Eyes are always watching you in this forest. Especially outsiders like us." I replied as I looked back at her.<br/>
"Who is watching?" She asked.<br/>
"The guards of the forest " I replied.<br/>
"You need not worry about them Ms Moonseeker. They will not do anything to you when we are with you." Yuko said.<br/>
I did not reply. I know that the Forest Guard acts in protection of the forest in the first hand. But I am not sure if my mother's corruption has reached them as well. </p><p>"Wow!" Leah suddenly said as we could finally see the village through the trees.<br/>
The houses were up in the trees with bridges connecting them to each other, and it all had a far eastern style to it. </p><p>The people of the village gave us very confused looks at first when we entered the village. But then some of them began to greet me or bow to me. Saying stuff like “Welcome back Lady Blackwolf.”<br/>
But still I could see people standing in the background looking with either supscion or disgust at me.<br/>
And Leah was looking around and quietly said. “It's really only women here.”<br/>
As she never been to a Viera village, and seen that the men and women live separately from each other.<br/>
“You two can head on to your old place Lyn. While we go and report to the Chieftain” Yuko said and turned towards us.<br/>
I looked a bit confused at first. But then replied with a nod as we split up.</p><p>We went to a house near the edge of the village as Leah asked me.<br/>
“What is going on here?”<br/>
“What do you mean?” I replied.<br/>
“I mean how the people back there. They treated you like nothing had happened?” She asked.<br/>
“Well most of the people of the tribe do not know about my exile.” I said as I went up to the door of the house and opened it.<br/>
Leah just gave me a very confused look.<br/>
“As I told you before dealing with Wolves who have been deemed traitors is a very sensitive thing for the higher ups in the tribe. The Wolves are supposed to be the best the Tribe has to offer. So when one turns traitor or something the higher ups want to quiet it down as much as possible and pretend like nothing has happened. Like they are gone on a very long term mission or have been killed in action.” I continued as I started to look around my old house.<br/>
“All this secrecy.” she finally said.<br/>
“It is not so easy to handle at times I know.” I replied as I went into the next room.</p><p>It was like stepping back in time. Nothing had really been touched or moved since I left all those years ago.<br/>
“Mizu.”<br/>
“Your skills are coming back I see Lyn.” Mizuki Said with a smile.<br/>
I just stood there not knowing what to say as the white haired woman stepped out of the shadows and went up to me.<br/>
“What’s wrong?” She asked.<br/>
“I don’t know what to say.” I replied trying to avoid eye contact.<br/>
“Say what.” Her tone sudeley changed.<br/>
“That you ran away without coming to me for help. Not even trying to make contact with me. And running away to a far away land, and getting together with another woman.” She continued.<br/>
“I did not have a choice. I’m sorry.” I said in a low voice as I finally took a good look at her.<br/>
She had not changed much from back then. She still had short white hair with purple tops to match the purple in my black hair.<br/>
Mizuki took a deep breath.<br/>
“I know. Neither did I. You were not the only one that was hurt back then. Your exile affected every Shinobi in the tribe.” She said but then suddenly shifted her focus towards the door behind me.<br/>
“Not bad.” She said as I turned around to see Leah standing in the doorway.<br/>
“I almost did not notice you Ms Moonseeker.” Mizu said as she moved towards her.<br/>
I moved my hand closer to my sword preparing for the worst. I found it very hard to read Mizuki at the moment.<br/>
“So you are the woman who stole the wolf’s heart away.” Mizuki said as she took a closer look at Leah.<br/>
I could see the fear in her eyes as she stood the frozen on the spot.<br/>
But then Mizuki suddenly smiled and put her hand on Leah’s shoulder and whispered to her<br/>
“Take good care of her. And don’t fail her like I did.”<br/>
After that Mizuki left the room.<br/>
I let out a sigh of relief and went up to comfort Leah. </p><p>“So this place that is shrouded in the shadows of secrecy used to be your home?” Leah said after a while.<br/>
“It was.” I replied.<br/>
“But these shadows are also pulling at you.” she continued and I looked confused at her.<br/>
“I found it hard to believe at first when you told me. That you used to live in the shadows. But when you faced off against the Bloodwolf. I saw that shadow for the first time. And after that I have only seen it grow stronger. And the more I see of your past the more I see you being pulled back into it. Turning into someone I do not recognize.” She said.<br/>
I took a deep breath before replying.<br/>
“Look, I know it can seem scary. But this Shadow you claim to see has always been there since the first day we met. It’s always been a part of who I am. The reason why you may see it more now. It is because I have stopped lying to myself, stopped running from myself. You made me see that it was pointless, and I do not need to hide it from you. But that does not mean that I will change into someone else. I am Lyn Blackwolf and I have always been from the first day we met.” I paused as I took out my wolf mask.<br/>
“You could say that this mask is the shadow. It is the Blackwolf. But you have already seen the person behind the mask, and that person is Lyn. It is me. The true me. So you have no need to be afraid of this mask, this shadow.” I finished as I placed the mask in her hands.<br/>
“I. I don’t know. Or I” Leah stutterd.<br/>
“It's okay Leah.” I said as I pulled her in for a hug.</p><p>After a while the servant came and said it was time for me to meet the chieftain.<br/>
I hesitated a bit when she said that Leah had to stay at the house.<br/>
But I know that I do not have any choice in the matter. So we headed off.<br/>
I remained quiet as we walked through the village.<br/>
As most things nothing had really changed much. But things still seemed to be going well for the people.<br/>
People are still smiling and laughing. But it is still easy to see what was painfully wrong.<br/>
The people that were only there to keep the flow of information to a minimum.<br/>
To make sure that no one questioned what the leadership was doing.</p><p>Greywolf was waiting outside when we arrived.<br/>
“I will take it from here.” She said and the servant bowed and left us.<br/>
“Finally a chance to talk to you in private.” Yuko said as she turned towards me.<br/>
I just nodded in reply as we started walking.<br/>
“Really now. You can show me a little more trust than that. Not everyone is your enemy here.” She said.<br/>
“No but there are still plenty of them.” I replied.<br/>
“I know, I should have done more for you back then.” Yuko said in a low tone.<br/>
“What is my mother's plan for the tribe anyway?” I asked.<br/>
“However it is good to see that you have recovered from back then.” She continued completely ignoring my question.<br/>
“Yeah, that was not an easy time for me.” I replied knowing that I would not receive an answer to the question.<br/>
“I know, I tried to keep an eye on you during that time. But who knew that a Katana would suit you so well.” Yuko said, pointing at my sword.<br/>
“I had to find a way to survive.” I said.<br/>
“And found a way you did. You have changed and grown a great deal since the last time you were here.” Yuko said.<br/>
I did not reply.<br/>
“Even found a new partner.” She said.<br/>
I turned and looked at her. I knew that she would say something about her.<br/>
“She may not be a Viera. But she is still a kind and strong woman.” Yuko continued.<br/>
“Indeed she is.” I replied as we stopped outside the door to the Chieftains room.<br/>
“You have my blessing as always my dear.” She said and smiled at me.<br/>
“Excuse me Lady Greywolf.” Said a woman that was approaching us.<br/>
Yuko’s face changed immediately into a frown.<br/>
I recognised the black haired woman who came up to us.<br/>
Iona or Alpha as she was known, a name given to her by my mother. Symbolising her position as my mother’s lap dog.<br/>
Every wolf in the tribe hated her. That a Shinobi with no real outstanding skill more than a will to please, would receive a name that would imply that she stood above the rest.</p><p>“What is it Iona?” Yuko said with an irritated tone.<br/>
I smiled a bit. Grey had always refused to call her by that made up name.<br/>
“Your sister wants you to handle this.” Iona said and handed over a piece of paper to Yuko.<br/>
She took a look at it and sighed.<br/>
“Very well. Good luck in there Lyn.” She said and waved goodbye.<br/>
I waved back but was interrupted by Iona again.<br/>
“I can not understand what she ever sees in such disappointment as you.” She said.<br/>
“Well guess you never will then.” I replied with a grin.<br/>
She just frowned at me and said.<br/>
“Anyway before you enter you have to leave all your weapons here.”<br/>
I nodded in reply as I removed my katana from my belt and summoned my two daggers and handed them over.<br/>
This was nothing new. Weapons were forbidden most of the time in the Chieftains' chambers.</p><p>As we entered I could see the Chieftain sitting in the back center of the room talking to my mother Amagi.<br/>
“Ah Lady Blackwolf come have a seat.” The Chieftain said making a motion towards a zabuton in front of her.<br/>
“Lady Fukami.” I said with a bow before sitting down.<br/>
“It is so good to see you again.” She said with a smile.<br/>
“It is good to see you as well my Lady.” I replied.<br/>
I took a quick glance at my mother. She had barely acknowledged my presence in the room as usual. And Iona now stood next to her<br/>
“Let us get right down to it. You must wonder why I have made such a hassle to arrange for this meeting?” Lady Fukami continued.<br/>
“Yes. All I have been told is that it has to do with my recent encounter with Akane Bloodwolf.” I replied.<br/>
“Just so. I was surprised to hear that she had survived in the first place. It really was a mistake to give her that name in the first place. But I am happy that you have corrected that mistake.” She continued.<br/>
“It was something that I should have fixed a long time ago.” I said.<br/>
“There there. No need to blame yourself for that. It is done that is all that matters. But speaking of things that should have been fixed a long time ago.” Lady Fukami said.<br/>
“What do you mean my Lady?” I asked even if I could guess.<br/>
“I am talking about the charges that were held against you that led to your exile. I found it hard to believe then that you would ever betray the tribe in any way. And now hearing that you defeated Akane again. Proves to me even more that you were innocent. So I am going to.” She said but my mother stopped her.</p><p>“Stop right there!!” She said.<br/>
"We need backup, you two get in here!" Alpha and suddenly Hari and Hara appeared and pushed me to the ground and tied my hands.<br/>
“What is the meaning of this Amagi?!” Lady Fukami said.<br/>
“I am sorry my Lady but I can not allow this to happen. This traitor is clearly playing tricks on your mind” My Mother said.<br/>
“Not allow what? Mind tricks? What are you talking about ” She asked but Amagi interrupted her again.<br/>
“Alpha please escort Lady Fukami back to her room.”<br/>
Iona nodded as she almost had to pull the Chieftain out of the room.</p><p>“Now you.” Mother said as the twins pulled me to my knees.<br/>
I could feel the anger grow in me as I looked up at my Mother’s face.<br/>
“Why must an inconvenience like you refuse to go away and die. After all that I have thrown at you. You still refuse to die.” She continued.<br/>
“Perhaps you should have tried harder.” I Said.<br/>
“It matters little now. For you have little time left to live, and this time Yuko can not save you. Her loyalty is ultimately mine.” Amagi said.<br/>
“What? Are you going to kill me? just because Yuko was a better mother to me then you ever were?” I said defiantly.<br/>
“You are a mistake that should never have been! Now you two execute her!” She said in an angry tone as an eerie silence fell over the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally after some delay the final chapter is done</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leah sat in one of the chairs in the living room. Her mind was still racing through all the things that have happened.<br/>But her thoughts were soon interrupted when her ear twitched as she heard something.<br/>She readied her star globe just as a shinobi entered the room.<br/>She was able to take the shinobi by surprise and knocked her out with a simple spell.<br/>Another one appeared behind her, and  she turned around to try to knock that one out as well. But the shinobi just fell to the floor before she was able to, and there instead stood Mizuki.<br/>“Not bad.” She said<br/>Leah readied herself again but Mizuki just raised her hands and said.<br/>“I’m not here to fight you.”<br/>“Then why are you here and what have you done with Lyn?” Leah replied.<br/>“I’m here to help you.” She replied.<br/>“And you expect me to believe you?” Leah asked.<br/>“Well not really. But it is a bit of a long story. So to make it short, this was all really a trap in a way to get Lyn here.” Mizuki said.<br/>“So you all were just acting friendly so you could stab her in the back again?” Leah said.<br/>“In a way yes. But not all of us. You see it’s a bit complicated. But there has been a divide in the tribe for a long time, and it only grew bigger with Lyn’s exile.” Mizuki said.<br/>“What divide?” She asked.<br/>“The divide between those who follow Lyn’s mother Amagi and those who don’t.” Mizuki continued.<br/>“And which side do you belong to?” Leah asked with a serious look.<br/>“I stand with Lyn as I have always done.” Mizuki paused and looked into Leah’s sceptical eyes.<br/>“I was forced to not intervene back then. I loved her, hell I still love her. It broke my heart to not be able to help her. So I will not let her die here. And don’t worry her heart is yours. All I can do now is to make sure that she does not lose everything again.” She continued.<br/>Leah just stood there quiet for a moment before asking.<br/>“And what about her aunt? Where does she stand?”<br/>“That is a bit more complicated. But we need to move now.” Mizuki said as they could hear more shinobi entering the house.<br/>Leah nodded reluctantly as she followed Mizuki.</p><p>Back at the Chieftains house. My mother’s order to execute me had left an eerie silence in the room.<br/>“Did you two not hear what I said? Kill her.” Amagi broke the silence<br/>I could feel the twins grip tighten around my arms as they looked at each other.<br/>“What do you say sister? Have we done enough?” Hari said.<br/>“ Yes, I would say that we have fulfilled our orders, sister.” Hara replied.<br/>“What are you two talking about?” Amagi asked in an angry tone.<br/>“You see Lady Amagi. You may have the Greywolf’s loyalty. But ours have always been with the Blackwolf.” Hara replied as Hari took off the rope around my hands and helped me up.<br/>“You filthy traitors!” Amagi said.<br/>“It is over Mother.” I said.<br/>“Do not call me that you filth!” She said.<br/>I could hear the desperation in her voice.<br/>But as I took one step towards her. She threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.<br/>“We can easily catch up to her.” Hara said.<br/>“No you two should go and secure Lady Fukami.” I replied and turned towards them.<br/>“You sure boss?” Hari asked.<br/>“Yeah I’m sure. It is time I confronted my Mother.” I replied.<br/>“Very well. But you should probably have these with you.” Hara said and handed over my katana and daggers.<br/>“Thanks. Loyalty, it did not feel like that back then.” I replied as I took my weapons.<br/>“Well we were not given much choice but that's a long story.” Hari said.<br/>“Well then I expect to hear it after this.” I said and the Twins nodded.<br/>I left them to help the Chieftain.</p><p>But as I was running through the building, chakrams suddenly came flying towards me.<br/>I caught them in one simple dance move and threw them back the direction they came from.<br/>“That you keep being such an annoyance.” A voice said in the shadows.<br/>“Well I’m happy to be one Iona.” I replied.<br/>But just as I said that the chakrams came flying again, and again I did the same thing and threw them back.<br/>“What’s the matter? Is the big Alpha scared of facing this annoyance face to face.” I taunted her.<br/>“I would not be so cocky if I were you.” She replied.<br/>“How so?” I replied.<br/>“Are you not forgetting someone?” Iona said.<br/>I froze for a second as I realised who she was talking about.<br/>“That’s right your little cat.” She said as she came out from the shadows with a big grin on her face.<br/>“You have become so soft. I am surprised that you were able to defeat the Bloodwolf in your state.” She continued as she put away her chakrams and switched to her daggers.<br/>I did not reply and just reached for my sword just in time to parry her attack.<br/>I continued to block her relentless attacks.<br/>“What happened? not so cocky now are you?” She said.<br/>“Your empty words means nothing to me.” I replied.<br/>“Oh but they are not so empty. Your little friend will never see the light of day again. ” She paused with her grin growing wider.<br/>“It would not be the first time I have made someone disappear. Remember Yui? the young rookie that was a part of your team for a time. Well lets just say she got caught up in matters that she shouldn't. ” She continued.<br/>I did not reply, but I could feel the anger growing in me.<br/>Yui was a young Shinobi that looked up to me and saw me as a mentor.<br/>She went missing during a mission and later turned up dead.<br/>I always took full responsibility for her death. But now…<br/>“It’s sad really. She showed some potential. But then again having you as a role model, perhaps it was no real surprise that she would turn to be a headache just like you.” Iona said.<br/>“Shut up!” I replied with a cold glare.<br/>“Oh did I hit a nerve.” She started but I interrupted her.<br/>I am not holding back now. I let the anger lose.<br/>She could barely counter my attacks now.<br/>As I just coldly attacked her, almost toying with her.<br/>It did not take long until she fell to her knees bleeding badly from her left arm.<br/>She looked up at me with terror in her eyes as I held the tip of my sword a Ilm from her throat.<br/>“Yui was a better Shinobi then you ever were.” I finally <br/>But just as I was about to make a move, something suddenly kicked me in the side and I flew across the room.</p><p>“Lady Greywolf!” Iona said.<br/>“Go now I will handle the rest.”Yuko said, not even looking at her.<br/>“But.” She started but one glance from Yuko made her just nood and leave the room.</p><p>Meanwhile I managed to get back on my feets and shook my head.<br/>I had snapped out of my rage.<br/>I looked back up and saw Yuko standing there alone.<br/>I did not say anything. I could tell what was going to happen by the look on her face.<br/>I took off my coat as I knew that it would only slow me down in this fight, and moved my katana so I could place my daggers on my belt.<br/>I prepared my stance as we stared at each other.</p><p>It feels like time stood still, as we stood there.<br/>To onlookers it would most likely seem like we were doing nothing.<br/>But the battle had already started.<br/>The battle was raging on in our minds as we tried to predict who would do the first move.<br/>Every sparring match we had was the same, and always with the same outcome. Me losing.<br/>But that was back then I said in my head as I did a quick teleport behind her.<br/>She easily parried it.<br/>“Attacking me with no armour I see.” She said with her normal warm smile.<br/>“Speed will be my armour.” I replied with a smirk on my face.<br/>I do not really want to fight her, nor do I want to see her as an enemy.<br/>But still there is something that makes my adrenaline go up.<br/>Just as every sparring match had been as well.<br/>“Well then hold nothing back then my dear.” She said as we started our dance. </p><p>Mizuki suddenly stopped.<br/>“What is it?” Leah asked.<br/>“They have started.” She replied.<br/>“What do you mean? What has started?” Leah asked with an even more confused look at her.<br/>“Don’t you feel it too?” Mizuki said.<br/>And just as she said that Leah could feel it. The aether was immense coming from the direction they had been running towards.<br/>She could recognize Lyn’s aether but the other one she had never felt before.<br/>She was taken back by that one. She had never felt anyone with aether that could match Lyn’s. Or maybe even outmatch hers. It was so hard to tell.<br/>“What is going on?” Leah said taking a step back<br/>“The final battle.” Mizuki simply said.</p><p>I jumped out of a window onto a branch dodging a hail of shurikens.<br/>Yuko was not far behind.<br/>I turned around and did a fire style jutsu Goka Mekkyaku.<br/>She easily dodged the flames and quickly closed in for a melee attack.<br/>I could feel my feets digging into the tree beneath me from the force of her attack as I blocked it.<br/>“Not bad. I am impressed so far.” Yuko said.<br/>“This won't end the same as before.” I said as I managed to push her back a few steps.<br/>“That would not be a bad outcome. But I will let you know that I will still go for the win.” Yuko said.<br/>“That does not surprise me. But tell me what was the purpose of all this?” I asked.<br/>“That is a complicated thing to answer my child. But defeat me and I might tell you.” She replied as she performed a few hand signs and summoned two lightning wolves towards me.<br/>I quickly replied by summoning my own, but mine was of a special fire style. Two black fire wolves appeared and charged forward.</p><p>The blast from the wolves colliding sent us both off the branch tumbling towards the ground.<br/>Yuko quickly dug one of her daggers in the stem of the tree to stop her from falling, and I managed to grab another branch.<br/>But just as I got my footing back, multiple kunai’s came flying.<br/>I just barely blocked them with my daggers.<br/>But I was not prepared for her to follow it up by jumping down digging both of her daggers into my shoulders.<br/>But just like that I disappeared in a puff of smoke.<br/>I then appeared behind her, but she was still able to block my attack.<br/>“A shadow clone, not bad. But that trick won’t work on me as it did on Akane.” She said as she vanished in a puff of smoke as well.<br/>She had also used a shadow clone.<br/>I looked quickly around to notice another wave of Kunai’s came flying.<br/>I teleported out of the attack, onto yet another part of the tree.<br/>“Not so fast this time.” Yuko said standing on a branch slightly above me.<br/>She was not wrong, as I felt a pain in my shoulder, as a kunai had hit me in the back of my shoulder.<br/>I did not reply as I just pulled out the knife.<br/>She came charging towards me again. I countered it as our dance continued up the tree again.</p><p>She eventually was able to knock the daggers out of my hands, but I was able to grab my katana fast enough to continue counter her.<br/>We were now standing on the roofs of one of the buildings in the village.<br/>“This is truly a bittersweet moment.” Yuko said with a smile.<br/>“Indeed.” I replied.<br/>“To be pushed to your limits is what a Wolf lives for.” She said.<br/>“But for Wolves to fight each other.” I said.<br/>“Is indeed something sad. But this time it is necessary.” She replied.<br/>“So it would seem.” I said and closed my eyes.<br/>I could hear her charging at me.<br/>I opened my right eye and vanished just as her dagger went through me.<br/>“Genjutsu!” Yuko said and looked around as she saw multiple versions of me.<br/>“Interesting. You have always used that red eye of yours as a trigger for your illusions.” She said.<br/>“I am surprised that you fell for it. One of my trump cards that you always saw through.” Said one of me.<br/>“Do not speak so soon my dear.” She replied as she stabbed one, But that one changed into a mirror of herself.<br/>“What!” She said as she backed off and coughed up some blood.<br/>“Although I am not that proud of all that I did during my exile. It still gave me some time to hone my skills.” another one said.<br/>“I see now. It is one of her jutsu’s.” Yuko laughed.<br/>“I almost forgot you had that old scroll.” She continued.<br/>I did not reply.<br/>“Funny how things go full circle. Whitewolf the master of genjutsu and my old master.” Yuko said and looked up.<br/>“But her jutsu has one weakness, and that is that it puts a lot of strain on the eyes.” She continued.<br/>She was not wrong, the pain was already so strong in my eye, so I wanted to close it.<br/>But if I were to do that, then it would cancel the jutsu.<br/>“And if I were to guess then you are soon at your limit.” She said.<br/>“Are you sure?” I replied.<br/>“Well since you are already bleeding from your eye.” She said and pointed straight at me.<br/>And just then the pain became so immense so I had to close it, and my illusion faded.</p><p> But I had no time to gather my senses. As I was launched back by a punch to the stomach.<br/>“You seem not to have that much strength left.” Yuko said as I stumbled to my feets.<br/>I did not reply at first. I still had to have my right eye closed, so I was at a clear disadvantage.<br/>I still had my sword in my hand, and one of my daggers was stuck in the ground slightly behind Yuko.<br/>“Well that Genjutsu took its toll on you as well.” I finally replied with a grin.<br/>“Indeed. But who will be the last one standing?” She replied.<br/>I just replied with a short laugh as I charged towards her.<br/>She parried my attack and knocked the sword out of my hand, I did a swift teleport behind her and grabbed my dagger and charged again.<br/>This time my attack landed, right under her heart.<br/>But one of her daggers went right through my shoulder.</p><p>“Not bad. I am impressed.” Yuko said as she stumbled to the ground.<br/>“You have most definitely surpassed me, my dear.” She said.<br/>“What was the point of this?” I asked.<br/>“Well that is a long story and a messy one.” She replied.<br/>“I don’t get it, why this  game? Why pretend to be on my side?” I asked as I kneel down next to her.<br/>“I did not pretend, my dear. I always wanted you to win.” She said.<br/>“But why go through all this? What did my mother and you want with all this?”<br/>“Well to start off, to bring you here and to have this fight was all part of my plan not your mother’s.” She said and paused.as the pain from her wound got her for a moment.<br/>I just looked confused at her.<br/>“To put it simply  what your mother and I wanted for the tribe was power. To shape it into what  we felt was the best for it. And for the longest time I was happy to aid your mother in that plan. But when she met your father and became pregnant with you. things started to change.To slow down almost. I got very confused. what could it be that made her almost gentle and forget the plan. All I could do was watch and see how our dream drifted further away. But then one day the news came that your father had fallen in battle, and in your mother's grief she slowly turned back to her old self. And from the very moment that you were born, she was solely back to be focused on the plan, rejecting your very existence in the process.” She continued.<br/>“But why did you take me in back then?” I asked.<br/>“Yes that. I was still curious and confused. So I went to have a look at this child that just a few weeks ago all that my sister cared about to now acting like it did not even exist. And when I first saw you I finally understood what had taken my sister so. In the dark and gritty world that I and Amagi had created for us, you stood out like a ray of hope and happiness. In that moment my world split. I could not betray my sister now, nor could I let you be cast aside. So I took you in and raised you.” She paused as the pain got to her again.<br/>I started to put some pressure on her wound, but she stopped me and continued.<br/>“At first I wanted to see how I could make you fit in the overall plan. But with your mother constant rejections of you made it not possible. But then again. I could see from  a very early age that you would never fit into the plan. And as time went on I felt that the plan was just in the way of the tribe. Me and Amagi had not made it better. We had just made it worse in our paranoia to keep us on top.”<br/>“But why not confront her about it?” I asked.<br/>“I wanted to. But I could not do it. She was too deep into the darkness, and I was not far off. No, I was too weak and too afraid to do it. No, it had to be someone who had a different view to be able to overthrow us.”<br/> I interrupted her and said.<br/>“And that someone was me.”<br/>Yuko nodded.<br/>“Yes. I could not help you directly, since I was just as responsible for this mess just as your mother. But I did help you as much as I could from behind the scenes.”<br/>“But where does my exile fit into it all?” I asked.<br/>“That was all that I could do to prevent Amagi from getting rid of you completely.” She replied.<br/>“But why? Why make me fight you? There had to be another way?” I said as I could almost feel the tears starting to build up.<br/>“There there. No need to look at me so. I had to pay the price. For using you and yours, and also for betraying my own sister.” She said.</p><p>Sudeley a voice from behind interrupted us.<br/>“Lyn!”<br/>I looked back to see Leah and Mizuki coming running towards us.<br/>“Yes you are still in very capable hands my child. I am so proud of you.” Yuko said as she passed out.<br/>I closed both my fists as I could no longer hold back my tears.</p><p>Leah was about to say something as they came up to us.<br/>But she just went and hugged me instead.</p><p>We sat there for a few seconds<br/>Then Leah help me up on my feets<br/>“I need to find my mother.” I said<br/>“What are you planning to do?” Mizuki asked.<br/>“I don’t know. For now I just need to find her.” I replied and looked at Leah who gave me a worried look.<br/>“I’m going with you.” Mizuki said.<br/>“No you stay here and protect Leah and Gray.” I said and looked at her.<br/>Mizuki looked me straight in the eyes until she gave me a simple nod.</p><p>“Maybe I can help you with that Lady Blackwolf.” Said the same servant as before as she jumped onto the roof.<br/>“How come?” I asked.<br/>“We have captured her and Iona.” the Servant replied.<br/>“We?” I replied with a confused look.<br/>“Yes.Lady Graywolf had ordered some of her people to apprehend Lady Amagi, if she were to lose the fight against you.” The servant replied.<br/>Did I really win or did you let me win in the end. I thought to myself as I looked back down on Yuko.<br/>“Very well take me to them then.” I finally replied and looked back up.<br/>“As you wish my Lady.” The Servant replied with a bow.</p><p>The Servant led me back to the Chieftains house.<br/>Where indeed a group of Shinobi held my mother, who was protesting loudly.<br/>Calling them all traitors and other foul things.<br/>“As I said it is over.” I said as we got closer.<br/>My Mother turned her head and looked me straight in the eyes.<br/>Her eyes were filled with rage and fear.<br/>“You! You little! Why do you refuse to die!” She said.<br/>“Because I am your daughter.” I replied.<br/>“How dare you say that!? You, you are.” She paused as we looked each other in the eyes.<br/>“You are just like him.” She finally said.<br/>“Like who?” I asked.<br/>“Like your father. Everytime I look at you I am reminded of him. Reminded of the man I lost.” She said.<br/>I did not reply.<br/>“If you had been a son then I might have had some use for you. But you had to be a girl just like he wanted. And then even my dear sister had to give you the name he came up with.” She continued.<br/>“My Father came up with my name?” I said.<br/>“Yes. Why did that bastard have to go and die? We were so happy back then. Why leave me with such a pale reflection of him. Why let me walk this road on my own” She said and I could see tears building up in her eyes.<br/>“You need not walk it anymore, it's over.” I started but she interrupted me.<br/>“No! I refuse to give up! I won't let it end like this. For him I need to go on. And now with my sister gone. How can I stop!” She said as she lashed out towards me. The Shinobi who was holding her had to struggle not lose her grip.<br/>“I am not gone my dear sister.” Said a voice behind me.<br/>“Yuko.” My Mother said as I turned around to see Leah and Mizuki supporting Yuko to walk.<br/>“It is over Amagi. Let go of all that grief. There is no need to go on with that foolish dream of ours anymore.” Yuko said as my mother collapsed in tears.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt again. But the Chieftain wishes to speak to you Lady Blackwolf” The servant came in again.<br/>I took a look at Yuko who just gave me a nod and said.<br/>“Go I can deal with this.”<br/>I nodded in reply and me and Leah followed the servant again.</p><p>We entered the same room as before with the Chieftain at her seat again with Hari and Hara at her sides.<br/>“Here you are saving the tribe once again.” She said as she rose up from her seat to congratulate me.<br/>“I was just playing the Greywolf’s game it seems.” I replied.<br/>“Maybe so. But we still owe you a great deal Lyn.” Fukami replied.<br/>“You should really give yourself some credit boss. Beating Lady Grey is no small feat” Hari said.<br/>“Well said Hari. And with that I want to go back to what I was about to say before we were interrupted.” Fukami said and took a short breath before continuing.<br/>“It's time for your exile to end. So it is my honor to welcome you home Lady Lyn Blackwolf.”<br/>I did not reply at first. I had suspicion that this is what she wanted to say. But. I took one look at Leah who was visibly concerned about me staying.<br/>“Thank you Lady Fukami. But I do not think that I can accept it.” I finally replied.<br/>“How come?” She replied.<br/>“While I would be happy to stay here. But I have made a place for myself back in Eorzea. And I can not really turn my back on the people there.” I said.<br/>“I understand. But that does not mean that you have to be in exile. You can still be a full member of this tribe even if you do your duty elsewhere.” She replied with a smile.<br/>Now I did not really know what to say.<br/>“And you are free to call us for aid at any time.” Hara said and put my coat over my shoulders.<br/>“Thank you” I simply replied.</p><p>Later back at my old house. I stood next to one of the windows in the living room smoking my pipe, As Leah walked up to me and asked.<br/>“You want to stay? don’t you?”<br/>I took a look at her as I let out a puff of smoke.<br/>“You do not have to say anything. I can see it in your eyes.” She said.<br/>But I interrupted her before she could continue.<br/>“Leah. I can’t say that you are wrong. However, It is the Blackwolf that wants to stay. But I can not stay. I have a different home now. And I do not have to tell you where.” I said as I put a hand on her cheek and smiled.<br/>“I know. I just needed a little reminder.” She replied and smiled after a short pause.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>